Safely and conveniently transporting sports equipment is a concern for many sports enthusiasts. For example, bicycles can be carried on a carrier-mounted bicycle cradle. The carrier can be a hitch-mounted carrier or a carrier configured to be coupled to the rear of a vehicle. The bicycle cradle is used to support a cross tube of a bicycle. The bicycle cradle is typically configured to be mounted on an elongate arm that extends away from the vehicle. Additionally, some carriers include an anti-sway device that is used to further secure the bicycle to the carrier.